


Florian who?

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Paranormal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After things got calmed down after the whole kognitsune thing, Beacon Hill was safe and supernatural free... well, except for "harmless" werewolves. The gang find that a new kid has come to Beacon Hill and is a Paranormal Being. They don't know what he is. He is later added to group of kids and reveals what he is. He also reveals, Stiles, is to, also what he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florian who?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you people for reading my fanfic. Love you all.
> 
> Bold is the character talking  
> Slight is thoughts  
> Underline/words in *____* are actions

Stiles had just came in to school to get to his locker for things needed in first period. Stiles noticed there was a new kid in his grade. Stiles gets a little nervous when he walk to him.

**New kid:** Hey, You don’t know me, but you were asking boys if gay guys find you attractive….well I think your a 10, on the pH scale, cuz you’re basic.

 **Stiles** :HAHAHA...well you must be a 14, cuz you're a basic bitch.

 **New kid** : At least I am a Basic Bitch and not a thirsty, desperate, basic who wants to be fucked by anything.

The new kid smiles

See you later ... then you’ll hope.

Stiles frowns. _Who was this kid and who did he think he was?!? How did he hear me….. What does he mean?_

 **Scott** :Hey Stiles, get owned by the new kid?

 **Stiles** :NO!

 **Scott:** *says sarcastically* I think I found a person more sarcastic and funny then you.

Stiles pouts.

**Scott** : Who was that kid anyways?

 **Stiles:** *frowns* I never got his name….oh well….He seemed a little off.

 **Scott** : He didn’t smell like a wolf...Actually, he didn’t smell like anything.

 **Stiles** : Weird...to come and realized, he wasn’t here when i started asking that question.

 **Scott** : yea… maybe he was here a week ago but no one knew.

 **Stiles** : yeah, he seems to be the new topic in school.

 **Lydia** can to join the small group.

 **Lydia:** Hey, have you seen the new kid, His name is Florian. But things are telling me he is not just human.

 **Stiles** : I KNEW IT!!!

 **Lydia:** I woke up this morning and the creeks in the wood were telling me that he was unnatural,but natural. I hear nothing else till they whispered again. They called him Paranormal.

 **Scott** : So what does that mean?

 **Stiles:** Well you and creatures are supernatural but paranormal is like witches, psychic abilities, abilities, ghosts, etc.

 **Scott:** So what is he?

 **Lydia:** I don’t know yet

 **Stiles:** OK...lets get to class, don’t want to be late.


End file.
